Seduce Me, Fire Goddess!
by animelover222222
Summary: Kaoru left Kenshin a long time ago and he has been searching for her ever since. Will they finally be reunited? And if they do can Kenshin convine Kaoru to return to him? Kaoru has fire powers and this takes place in India. Part of my elemental theme for
1. Finding a Fire Goddess

_**Seduce Me, Fire Goddess!**_

"So, what causes such a phenomena?" asked the red-haired stranger.

"They say a beautiful goddess causes fire to fall from the heavens every Sunday in order to show us she is pleased with our production of crops," said the old shopkeeper.

"India sure has strange tales, …" said the red-haired man.

"No sir! You have it wrong! This story is true! If you don't believe me, go tonight. You will see the famous 'fire showers.' But if you want an up-close-and-personal view, be warned. No man has followed the stream of fire and lived to tell the tale!"

The redheaded stranger just laughed. "Shopkeeper, please. I have traveled the world and they don't call me Battousai for nothing!"

The shopkeeper eyes grew wide in amazement. "Battousai! The famous adventurer? Wow it is indeed an honor! I am a big fan! Do you plan on investigating the mystery of the fire showers?"

"Yes my good man! I will solve this mystery! For I don't believe this is goddess. No! There must be a scientific explanation. Well, I must be on my way! Goodbye good sir!" Battousai took his leave from the shop and headed up the mountain.

"Goodbye Battousai and by careful!" the shopkeeper yelled. He watched the man disappear in to the mists of the Indian forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_I didn't mean to lie to the man, but I couldn't let my real reason be revealed._ Kenshin sighed._ I certainly couldn't tell him that I intend to meet a goddess._

Kenshin slowly walked threw the forest and stopped to admire the beauty of it. _India sure is exotic! _He looked up to the sky. _Soon it will be night and I shall meet my goddess._ He continued his way to the clearing. _As soon as the 'fire showers' start, I will find her. _He walked faster with anticipation in his heart. _I will find you, my Kaoru._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night had finally come. The drums beat faster and her chest started to pound. She had reached her spot.

Fire appeared at her fingers. She moved her body to the rhythm, occasionally throwing away the fire. It flew through the air as happy as larks to be free of her hands.

The beat matched her every moves. It swayed. She swayed. It jumped. She jumped. It fell. She fell. They were a perfect match; She and the rhythm.

She forgot everything but her motion. Her rhythm. Her fire. Her dance.

The fire dance had, once again, begun.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hey! I'm going to write four stories with each of the elements. This stories element is fire if you haven't guessed. I'll add chapters soon! Sorry this is short! Please review!


	2. Chasing a Fire Goddess

_**Seduce Me, Fire Goddess! 2**_

Kenshin stared at the night sky. Glowing fire balls raced across the sky and people watched in awe.

In truth it was beautiful. The flames were licking the sky as the passed and flashing colors of red, orange, blue, and yellow. They crossed the sky with souls of their own. Truly beautiful.

Kenshin almost forgot his mission for a moment as he soaked in the beauty of it. He mentally slapped himself. _Find Kaoru you baka!_

He broke the chance and began running in the direction of where the fire-balls were coming from. _Faster you baka! They can stop anytime now!_

He began to run at a god-like speed. He had been searching for three years now and was so close. _I can't let her escape me again! Not like our last encounter.._

_Flashback….._

"Kaoru! Please listen to me!" yelled Kenshin "I'm not your enemy! You know me! Please come back!"

"Who are you?" she yelled back, "How do you know me?" She was taking a few steps back into Shishio's arms.

"It's no use Battousai! She will not remember you! She is mine now! Isn't that right my Kaoru?" He leaned down and kissed her. But what hurt Kenshin more was that she kissed Shishio back!

"Let her go Shishio! I know you brainwashed her!" Kenshin screamed with anger.

"Fight me Battousai! Then we will see who she loves more!" Shishio shouted.

"Gladly…" Kenshin replied. He unsheathed his sword and immediately went for Shishio

…_end of flashback_

_Even after he defeated Shishio, Kaoru still could not remember him. I brought her home but she still had no memory. When I woke the next morning she left a note saying she was going to search for her memory somehow. _

_I've been searching ever since. I even went back to the warehouse where Shishio worked from and destroyed his memory machine in hopes that she would get her memory and remember. She didn't return though._

_I began exploring the world and looking for unexplainable occurrences. This is because Kaoru was always well… different._

_I was the first one to accept Kaoru for who she was and she was the first one accept me for who I am. All we had was each other and we were happy. That is until the war against Shishio started._

_Now we are separated but I will never forget the times we were together. I don't want to be alone anymore. My GOD! KAORU I WANT US TO BE TOGETHER!_

I ran faster than I had ever run before. All that was on my mind was Kaoru. How I loved her, wanted her, needed her. She was my **everything!**

I stopped as I reached a clearing. It was the source of the fire.

Fire flew everywhere from a figure dancing in the middle. She swaying and moving seductively to the beat of a distance drumming.

Her black hair flew around her swirling her in a mist of nightly essence. She truly looked like a goddess. Her blue dress swayed with her movements showing her bare legs as she danced.

She smiled as she danced. Her eyes were bright with a distant internal fire.

Even from a distance Kenshin knew it was her.

It was Kaoru.

* * *

Hey! I decided to give you guys a little background on what is happening here.

Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
